Batman (Multiverse Saga)
Batman is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Batman is a character from the comics by DC comics. History Bruce wayne is a billionaire businessman and philanthropist of Gotham City. After witnessing the murder of his parents when he was a child, swears revenge and combat crime for which undergoes a rigorous physical and mental training. It adopts the design of a bat for his clothing, his combat vessels and their vehicles. Unlike the superheroes, has no superpowers: uses his intellect as well as scientific and technological applications to create weapons and tools with which to combat crime. ending Crash of Universes Reign of Ultron The World War and Invasion Dark Reign Blackest Night Wrath of Beyonder Moveset Special Attacks * Straight Grapple: Batman fires a grappling hook towards his opponent, and if it connects, Batman reels towards his opponent and delivers an airborne kick. The Meter Burn version has Batman stop just short of his still reeling enemy. * Sky Grapple: Batman shoots his grappling hook into the air while saying, "Get down here!" and when it connects, he will bring his opponent down far behind himself. The Meter Burn version causes Batman to slam his opponent down and for them to bounce. * Batarang: Batman pulls out two Batarangs and then throws them at his opponent. The Meter Burn version causes the Batarangs to explode. * Up Batarang: Batman throws a Batarang into the air. The Meter Burn version causes it to explode. * Slide Kick: Batman will quickly slide across the ground with a trip kick that knocks his opponent down. The Meter Burn version adds an exploding Batarang after the kick. * Scatter Bombs: Batman jumps into the air, releasing small explosives. * Cape Parry: Batman flings his cape over himself and if his opponent hits his cape, he unleashes a series of counterattacks. Grab Choking Grab: Batman grabs the opponent in a chokehold and straps a taser batarang to their head, electrocuting them. Super Move Shock Gloves: Batman slams his fists together, electrifying his gloves, before hitting the foe with a rapid assortment of punches that deal heavy damage and stun the opponent Ultimate Attack The Dark Knight: Batman throws a smoke batarang at the opponent, quickly inputs his co-ordinates to the Batmobile, then shocks the enemy with two tazers and follows up with a knee to the face. He then throws an explosive batarang at the opponent and jumps out of the way. Then the Batmobile drives in to run over the opponent. Entrance, exit, and taunt '''Entrance: '''A swarm of bats flies onscreen as Batman lands on the ground, getting into a combat pose. '''Exit: '''Batman throws down a smoke pellet, disappearing when the smoke clears. '''Taunt: '''Crosses his arms and says "I can't lose" or "You're going down." Alternate Costumes Batman_arkham_origins_batman.png|primary batman_lee.jpg|New 52 2418280841_7d8150110e.jpg|Beyond dc-comics-dawn-of-justice-armored-batman-life-size-902646-02.jpg|armored Red_Son_Batman.jpg|red son 4978122-screen+shot+2015-12-31+at+12.20.47+pm.png|Owlman 48802c7b6035f5ee7f73503c2a42bd39.jpg|Classic 2BBA2A3200000578-0-image-m-120_1440743727452.jpg|Tim Burton George_clooney_as_batman.jpg|Josh Clooney DK-0113.jpg|nolan BATMAN-V-SUPERMAN-BATMAN-DOLL.jpg|B v S fireshot-capture---image-1920times1080---https-images-eds-ssl-xb-138565.png|flashpoint BATMAN 23.PNG|Injustice Download121556D0FD237197BC8B3745655EA9D9.png|Lego version sq-batman.png|Square Enix costum Trivia * He makes a cameo at the ending of blake. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Justice League (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Balanced Category:Male Characters Category:Justice Avengers Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga) Category:Secret Justice Avengers